This Is It
by Sarah Horan
Summary: Upon deciding to marry Amy, Ricky runs into a few problems. Someone from his past are back and his friends are going missing. Ransom notes are coming thick and fast and he doesn't know if he's ever going to get to propose to her at all! Ramy! DISCONTINUED. If you would like to take this story please PM me.
1. A Nice Suprise

**This is it A Ramy/ Bedrian Story.**

After the tragic loss of Mercy, Ben and Adrian try to move on, without the help of their friends.

**Chapter 1- **A Nice Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters. They are all property of ABC Family.

**Amy P.O.V. **

Looking around the bedroom I noticed that something was different. I just couldn't put my finger on it. The place was quieter than usual. So I just presumed John and Ricky were still asleep. John is too old for his baby bed so Ricky was out on the couch watching him. I turned to the nightstand to check the time.

"It's half ten. Why is it so quiet? John is usually hounding me to get up at nine!" I said to myself.

I walked around the room and picked up some of John's toys. I never saw his favourite teddy 'Fluffy' which Ricky bought for him for his first birthday. I put them in the press in the bedroom where we keep all the toys. While moving across the room I noticed a note on the bed. I picked it up. On the front it had my name in a handwriting I had never seen in my life. Then I saw a little drawing on the front. John and Ricky went to all this trouble. Now where the hell are they? I thought to myself

Amy. It said  
>I've taken John to Nursery and gone to see if Ben is okay. I'll avoid Adrian if that's what you want.<br>I love you  
>Ricky x.<p>

"Aww that's so sweet of him. I'd better go and check up on them too." I thought to myself.

Ben and Adrian lost their baby, Mercy, about two months ago and they were not coping. I feel for them though. Ricky and I were meant to go up to the college that he's going to in the Fall, when we heard Adrian was in the hospital so we went there and I fell apart when I saw Ben in tears. Mr. Boykewich is a hard man and he was crying so I knew something was up. Ricky must have sensed it too because he grabbed me into a hug. Ben tried really hard to get me to see Adrian but I really didn't want to. Eventually I gave into him and went to see her. I just lay on the bed with her and cried and told her and I was really sorry. I'd hate to think what I'd do if anything was to happen to John or Ricky for that matter. I love them both so much.

After I showered I changed into my newest outfit. It was also my favourite. It was a purple sundress and black sandals. Ricky got it for me for our six month anniversary. He says he picked it out, but I've heard Grace picked it out for him.

After a minute putting on make-up, after having John at fifteen I've mastered putting make-up on at record time. I grabbed my bag, a cereal bar and left the apartment.

**Ricky's P.O.V**

Watching John play on the slide is everything. The only thing that would make it better would be of Amy was here. But she needs her sleep. John's been sick all week and even though I've been sleeping on the couch Amy's been the one to help him. I don't know why but she heard him while I stayed asleep.

"Hey handsome. Is that your son?" a blonde I didn't know asked.

"Yeah and I'm kind of going out with his Mom." I replied

"Oh" She replied "but she doesn't have to know. I know who you are, Ricky. I'm Kate, a friend of Zoe. Come on she'll never know"

"No!" I told her. "I love my girlfriend. John come on. Let's go see momma"

"Momma" John clapped and smiled. Then looked over at the blonde and said "She no momma, me want momma"

I then picked up my son and walked off. Weird it's half eleven and Amy hasn't rang or even texted. I thought she would have texted after waking up and the shock of me and John not being there. I decided to ring her. But it only went to voice mail.

"Momma?" John asked.

"No John I don't know where Momma is. But we'll find out. Ok." I told my beautiful boy, who has Amy's eyes. I can't believe after two years I didn't notice that.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I stopped off at Grace's. Grace Bowman is one of my closest friends. She was the one that got me the job at the church nursery. As I walked up the drive I saw Jack. Jack Pappas is one of Ricky's friends; he's also Grace's ex boyfriend.

"Hi Amy. Tell Ricky I was asking for him" He called as he walked towards the guesthouse

"Hey Jack. Will do."I replied and continued up to Grace's door. She must have seen me because she ran out and screamed "AMY! How are you?"

"I'm great Grace. Want to go see Adrian?" I asked her after getting out of her hug that stopped me breathing for a couple of seconds!

Suddenly a car drove into Grace's drive. A car, according to the look on Grace's face, she didn't recognize. I hadn't seen it before either.

"Grace."I called anxiously. "Do you know that car." Then Bob, Ricky's biological father walked out and grabbed Grace and I. Pointed a gun our way and told us to shut up. Or he'd kill both of us. And then Ricky and John! If I survive this I'm going to kill him for even threatening either of them.

"You're with my son. You had my grandson." His gruff voice spat at me.

"N-n-no" I stuttered. Hoping he didn't know I stuttered when I lied.

"Get in anyway. I know you are friends of his. And if I find out you're lying. I'll kill all of your little friends and make you watch! Trust me you'll suffer just as mush as the piece of crap Nora gave birth to. Now Go!" Bob pretty much yelled at us.

Well what'd you guys think. Any suggestions on the plot just review to tell me.

Review?


	2. What the

**This Is It- a Ramy and Bedrian story **

**Chapter 2** -What the..

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters. They are all property of ABC Family.

**Ricky P.O.V**

After our few hours in the park I decided that it was finally time to take John to the nursery.

"Sorry he's late" I said. "I took him out before we came here."

"It's okay. Most people do that." Rachel said. "Is Amy okay? I haven't heard from her all day."

"That's weird. I thought she'd be here. I haven't heard from her either." I told her. She could tell I was worried for Amy's safety.

"I'm sure she's fine." Rachel reassured me. "I'll get her to call you when she arrives. Your number's on John's records right?"

"Yeah it is thanks."I said to her feeling a little bit better.

I said goodbye to John and went to see Ben. Hopefully Adrian wouldn't be there. I'd heard she went for walks at about twelve so I should be good until about half. As I got into my car I decided to try and call Amy again but I only got her voicemail. Panic flew through my head. I couldn't help but think something was wrong. Then again, Amy's her own person and she's got the right to go where ever she wants but she usually takes John at least. She'd never leave without telling anyone. I decided to leave it thinking I might ask Ben when I got there if she'd called around. That thought put my mind to ease. She's been to Ben and Adrian's and it's rude to answer your phone while talking to someone. Maybe I should call George or Anne, I thought. But there's no point in getting them worried if she's only at Ben's.

I took the long way around and I saw the spot in the park that Amy showed me all the videos of all our friends telling the mediator that she should have full custody of John. I remembered being so angry at her at that very point. I can't think of any reason to be angry with her anymore. Except maybe her not answering my calls and ignoring all her responsibilities. I just want to know she's alright. When I came back to earth after my daydream, I realized that i was driving very dangerously. I apologized to everyone and continued on to Ben and Adrian's condo.

When I arrived at their condo Amy's SUV was nowhere to be seen. I told myself that everything was ok. That she'd just left and was on her way to the nursery. Sure I took the scenic route. As I walked up to the door Ben walked out to greet me as if he knew I was coming.

"Ricky. What are you doing here?" Ben asked. He sounded very confused.

"I came to see how you're doing. I wanted to see if you wanted a ride to work." I told him as if this was a regular occurrence.

"Oh. Okay. Is Amy here?" Ben asked.

Ben and Amy used to date and he still hasn't gotten over her, even though it's been over between them for almost a year.

"No Ben. She's not here. She works in the nursery not the butchers shop. Remember."I told him sharply. Every time I came over he asked the same question and it was starting to get on my nerves. "Let's go."

I was getting seriously worried but I couldn't say anything to Ben. He'd just say he was right all along and that Amy should be with him not me. I told him to get into the car and decided to call Jack. What harm could it do? I told myself.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

After Ricky walked away I got worried. Even though he said he'd only be a minute I still got afraid, for Amy's sake of course. I didn't know if Ricky really loved her or not, but what I did know was that she was in danger. I decided to talk to him when he got back. I couldn't help but think that if she was in trouble that it's all Ricky's fault. I hated him for manipulating her into caring for him. I can't imagine that it's all because of John. He's just using her for sex. Everyone knows what Ricky's like. As he talked on the phone I couldn't help but wonder who the hell he was talking to. I wondered if it was Amy. Ahh she is the one for me. Damn it Ben, you're married to Adrian and you love her. I tell myself that so one day I hope to believe it. I wonder how she's doing. As Ricky got into the car, I could tell he was feeling a lot better. He had, what I think was a smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked cautiously. "You can take the day off work if you're not feeling well" I couldn't help but think he was thinking of Amy in a sexual way.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said bluntly. Good old Ricky, back to normal. "Let's just go to work."

The drive to work was very quiet. I tried to spark conversation once or twice then Ricky turned the stereo on and I just left it at that. When we got there Bunny was very surprised to see us there together without arguing.

"Are you two ok?" She asked nervously. "You never arrive together."

"We're fine." Ricky told her. "I decided to something to help Ben. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, thanks for that Ricky." I said.

"I really don't care. You're not fighting and the shop is full. Get to work!" Bunny said. She always says that. Just as Bunny finished her sentence a rock flew through the window.

"Everybody get down." Bunny yelled. At that everybody hit the floor. The rock landed by Ricky's feet and there was a note attached.  
>_<p>

**Well what did you guys think. Sorry it's short. I was in Offaly and Westmeath.(They're in Ireland!) I'll update as soon as I can. If you have any ideas on the plot just tell. I'm in the middle of the next chapter but it can change.**

**Review?**


	3. Damn It Where is she

**This Is It- a Ramy and Bedrian story**

Chapter 3- Damn it. Where is she?

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the characters. They are all property of ABC Family; the plot on the other hand is mine.

**Ricky P.O.V**

When I heard the smash of the window and Bunny scream "Get down" I got terrified. I couldn't leave John by himself, especially since I have no idea where the hell Amy is. As I landed on the floor, I saw the blonde from the park.

"Hello stranger" She said. It sounded like she was trying to seduce me.

"Hi. Why are you here?" I asked. It sounded colder than I had expected.

"It's a free country, and my mom needs steaks." She replied.

"Well, get them somewhere else." I told her. The rock landed at my feet and I saw a note tied to it. I decided to read what it said, after the initial shock had passed. As I unravelled the string it was attached to, I couldn't help but think Amy was in trouble. It looked like a ransom note. You know the way the letters are cut out of a magazine, yeah, like that.

_You should know who I am. I have your friends. The blonde one and a girl from your school band. I've seen them before. I know one of your friends had your kid, and when I find out which one, you're going to wish you had never met her. I'll keep you in the loop. When I find out which one of your friends it is, I'll come get you, your son, and make her watch you do what your father did to you. There is one way you can get your little friends back, and stop others from disappearing you'll have to do exactly as I say. Now you'll just have to wait for the next note. Have fun Ricky. Oh by the way one of them says their name is Grace. I think, yeah that's it Grace._

Shit! Grace is in trouble and it's all my fault. I should tell Ben. There are so many girls in band. There was a sudden twinge in the pit of my stomach. Amy's in the band.

**Amy P.O.V. **

When I woke up my head was really sore. I couldn't help but call out for John. As soon as I uttered those words I realised that I was in a dark room.

"Shit" I said to myself.

As soon as I said that Grace woke with a fright.

"What? Where am I?" she said sleepily.

I remembered what had happened. Bob had taken Grace and I and taken us here. Where is here anyway? I remembered that my cell was in my pocket.

"Grace." I whispered. She was walking around the room. There was no exit except there was a small crack in one of the walls. It wasn't small enough for someone to crawl through. "Come here. I have something to tell you."

"What do you want?"She asked. It came out very cold. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that but I'm a little groggy on what happened. My head's really sore."

"It's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I have my cell. I can call somebody to get us out of here."I told her. She could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Seriously!"She whisper shouted. "Call someone" After she said that I picked up my cell and tried to ring Ricky.

"Damn. No service." I muttered.

A while later a small silver tray appeared through the crack. A daunting voice followed the tray. "Eat." It said. I could tell it wasn't Bob. "Then give me the cell. You can't have that."

"Hey, hey get off me you weirdo. I'll get my dad in here and he works in a courtroom so you'd better be careful." A girl's voice said. There was a tiny opening and she was shoved through along with someone else.

"Adrian! How did you get here?" Grace asked. Before Adrian could answer I recognized the figure.

"And why are you with Henry?" I inquired.

"What is this, the Spanish inquisition?" Adrian asked. Good old Adrian, always trying to light the mood even when there seems like there's no hope. She walked around the tiny room that the four of us have to live in for the next, the next, I don't know how long. "Grace I got picked up by Bob Underwood on the side of the street. What happened was. I was taking my daily walk as you know and I see Henry. So I decided to go talk to him seeing as he's Ben's best friend. So after our hello's he asked me were Ben and I splitting up. I told him the honest answer "I hope not" So after that we just small talked. Then Bob came up asking if we knew Ricky and dumbo over here-"

"Hey. I am in the room you know!" Henry said, obviously taking offence to what Adrian had just said.

"Sorry." Adrian decided to tell him, just so she could get on with the story. "Anyway, Henry, better?"

"Yes."

"Henry told him we went to school with him. Then Bob recognized me and asked me if I had Ricky's kid. I told him that I didn't. When that was finished Henry and I started to walk off and Bob grabbed us, pulled us into the car and sped off in high speed. We were going so fast I couldn't recognize anything not even if we crossed the state line. I'm really sorry." She finished.

**Ricky P.O.V**

I showed Bunny the note and asked could I take the rest of the day off. After she had read it she told me we were closing for the day anyway. My phone suddenly went off in my pocket. It was the nursery. Had Amy got there and decided to call me. Thinking about it, it was five thirty and Amy and John were usually home by now. I answered and the lady from earlier Rachel started to talk to me.

"Ricky?"

"Yeah, is John ok?" I asked her. "Why hasn't Amy called me yet?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Amy didn't show up for work today and we need you to pick up John."

"Okay. I'll be right there." I told her and hung up. If Amy didn't show up by this time tomorrow, I'll go to the police and file a missing persons report.

On my way to the nursery I saw a familiar green car. No that can't be, is it? I thought. There was no way Bob would be out of prison.

Was there?

Hope you liked it!

Review?

Please :)


	4. Uhoh

**Chapter 4 – Hello. Is anybody there?**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own the characters. They are all property of ABC Family; the plot on the other hand is mine.

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate it. **

**Ben P.O.V **

When I arrived back at my condo, I looked everywhere. Bunny had closed the shop early. We had a rock through the window. It was addressed to Ricky. It must have missed his window."Adrian." I called "Adrian, honey where are you?" After calling that for about an hour I came to the conclusion that she must be out. I called Ricky to see if she was out with Amy.

"Ben, what do you want?" Ricky asked, he sounded tense.

"I wanted to know if Adrian was there with Amy. She hasn't been home since her walk." I asked trying to get something out of him.

"No she's not here and I haven't seen Amy all day. Have you seen her?" He asked, I couldn't help but notice the worry in his voice.

"No I haven't seen her but I'll call you if I do." Ha, no I won't. I'll make my move. Adrian wouldn't like that though.

"Thanks. 'Preciate it."He said

After we get off the phone I immediately get another call. It was Kathleen Tseguay.

"Kathleen, are you ok?" I asked wondering why she called me. She never calls Adrian and I.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Have you seen Grace?" Like Ricky, she sounded tense.

"No I haven't. You haven't seen Adrian?" I asked. "Or Amy?" I added. Just so Ricky can't say I didn't try.

"No, I presume the girls will have gone out and lost track of time." She said. "Thanks anyhow."

"Yeah, no problem." I told her.

I started to get worried. Adrian always came home straight after her walk. Why today did she have to go out? I was going to surprise her after I was finished with work. Ah well, what can I do about it.

**Amy P.O.V**

I really didn't feel well. Whether it was the lack of food or the horrible conditions I just felt like getting sick. "Adrian," I said quietly, "Adrian!" I called getting louder. "I don't feel well."

"Hey." She called. "We need a sick bag in here!"

"Is everyone ok?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah we're fine we just need a sick bucket or something. One of us feels sick." Grace said. Adrian must have told grace. Still resisting the urge to puke, I heard something come through the small gap and it set me off. After I got sick, water was handed in. I couldn't help but remember something

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Will you get me..."

**Oh. Twist!**

**I'm really sorry that it's short but I thought you deserved something. I'll get you something longer soon I promise **

**Review Please!**

**-Sarah!**


	5. I want to find her today

**Chapter 5- I'm want to find her today! **

**Ricky P.O.V. **

It's been over a month and I still haven't heard anything from Amy. I thought she loved me. If she loved me she would have at least called to tell me she's ok or something. I've gotten letters from whoever has Grace. Apparently he has Adrian, Henry, Alice, Lauren, Madison, Jesse, Jason and Jack too. Is he trying to punish me or Amy? I called Mr. Boykewich and he said Ben is worried sick. We've been hanging out a lot more and he's been pestering me about Amy though. He doesn't get it. My life is slipping between my fingers, doesn't he realise how much I miss her, how I've had to lie to John telling him how his mammy is really sick and he can't see her. There is a shrine in my apartment to her. I miss her so much. She ripped my life apart just by not being here. Wow. I sound obsessed but that's how she makes me feel. I can't help it. I am madly in love with her. If, no not if. When she comes home, I'm going to marry her. I'm going to be spontaneous when I propose. I don't know how but I'm going to be different. Hmmm. Graduation's coming up, which means prom is too. I want to find her. I got another letter yesterday. It said that the girl that was pregnant had a miscarriage. He said that it was the girl who wouldn't tell him her name. Oh my god. Amy! That's my Amy. We were going to have another child and I didn't even know! That sick bastard took away my child before I got to know him/her or even meet them and he's going to pay. Now I really know how Ben feels. The cops couldn't find out who it was so Leo, George, Rubin, Anne, Cindy, Betty, Kathleen, Nora (surprisingly), Shaker, Jeff, Reverend Stone, Jesse's parent's Dr. Fields, Madison's parents, and I clubbed together and hired a private eye to find them. Now I am seriously going to get him to find them. Maybe Amy should – wait what. I am not going to put John through what I went through. This has to be Bob. Now I have got some serious info. I'm going to call Ben and tell him what I know.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

For God sake Ben pick up.

_Ring, Ring._

I'm going to hang up.

_Ring._

That's-

"Hello," Ben said sleepily "Ricky what do you know?"

I find it hard to say, but I spit it out so fast I don't think he heard me. "Amy had a miscarriage and I know whose fault this is and what he wants!"

"What? Say that slower." Ben asked. I know he was only trying to be nice but I really didn't want to say it again. I eventually find the words to say it again.

"Amy had a miscarriage." I start crying

"What? Is she okay?" Ben asked he was genuinely concerned

"I-I-I-I don't know. But she's the girl who won't tell. Who won't tell.." I began

"Who won't tell what?" Ben asked slightly irritated now.

"Who won't tell Bob her name because she doesn't want John to go through what I went through! He said that when he found out who was John's mother that he's make her watch me do to John what he did to me, and I'm gonna kill the guy!" I told him letting all my rage come out in that last sentence.

"Wait what. Have you told the private eye this. Did you tell him that it was Bob?" Ben asked. I was surprised at how much he was told about the private eye seeing as he didn't pay at all for it or that have his wages that should be going to his son's wellbeing had to go in to the kitty for this. John is running out of supplies and I can't afford as much as he needs. Well at least he's potty trained. Amy's going to miss his first steps so I constantly have a video camera with me just in case we're not out of this before it happens.

"No. I only figured it out now. I decided to call you before I called him. I want someone there with me. And don't be alarmed if I call her my wife. I tend to do that a lot." I started to babble. I couldn't help but remember that time we thought that John had an earache and I called her my wife at least twice. Oh. I can't believe I hated that, I can't wait to call her that now. Maybe being away from her has made me realise how much I really love her. Shit. What if I never get to tell her that. Ricky focus you've got to find your beautiful girlfriend for the sake of your son. Well not just him, you've got to do it for your sanity too. All I know is when I see her I never want to let her go. This last month has been hell. And now it is finally going to end!

"I'll be there in a few." Ben said and I heard a door slam just before I got cut off.

I got John ready for nursery deciding that I shouldn't take him to the private eye's office. It would be best for him if he didn't know the truth. Well at least for a while. Maybe when he's older I'll tell him. As soon as I had finished getting John dressed there was a loud knock on my door. When I opened it I saw Ben and Leo.

"Hi." I said. They must have noticed that I was puzzled at why Leo was there.

"Hi Ricky. Your probably wondering why I'm here." Leo said.

"Yeah, kind of." I told him. I didn't want to offend him so I added "I glad you're here though."

"That's good to hear. I'm so sorry. Let's go." He said. Ben must have filled him in then.

"Thanks. I just have to drop John off at nursery." I told them and with that we were off

_40 minutes later._

The time with private eye seemed never ending. I couldn't help but tell him all about my childhood and how much of a danger that Bob is. I told him how I want to find her today. He said that I don't know how much I helped him close in on the case. He said that he'll get the police records, and he might get the F.B.I in too. I really don't want to get them involved. James (the private eye) said that it might be worth our while telling the media so nobody else gets kidnapped. He wants me to do an interview for them. I said I'll do anything to get my Amy home safe. Ben said he'd do the same for Adrian. And Leo said he'll do anything to get the kids home safe. And with that we were out of the office. We picked up John and dropped me home. It was half five and John was tired so we both went to sleep in my bed. All I know is even if John wasn't dreaming of Amy and his miscarried little brother or sister, I was.


	6. No Food With A Side Of Grief

**Chapter 6- No Food With A Side Of Grief**

**Author's note:**** I just thought I'd tell you that I haven't forgotten you! I'm still trying to get over my writers block and I've just started back at school. I'm in third year which in Ireland is an exam year. The Junior Cert is kind of like the S.A.T's or the GCSE's but they don't dictate what college/university I get into. That's the Leaving Cert. Anyway I just thought I'd tell you that I haven't given up and I'll try and post another chapter as soon as possible. I'm also in the middle of writing a Harry Potter fic, which luckily I haven't gotten writers block with yet. So I'll tell you guys about that and when I decide to post the first chapter. I also hate when authors do these chapters with just authors note so I thought I'd give you guys a filler chapter just to keep you guys happy! Anyhoo! Now that I've said that I can spoil you and wreak my head at the same time. Oh and if anybody has an idea of where this story should go don't be afraid to pm me or even leave it in a review**! Just to let you know there is a couple of curse words but not enough to change the rating. I don't own anything you recognise!****

Amy P.O.

I hate saying that we're all going to die but without food or water but how will we survive much longer? We're lucky if we get one thing to eat a day. I can't help but think about how I took food for granted. I can't wait to see my boys again. Ricky must be so worried. I hope he's worried. John! Dear God what the hell is he telling him? Is he saying that Momma's gone away for a little while and that I'll always love him no matter what! I hope he's saying something like that! I'd be so upset if John thinks I just walked out on him and Ricky. Ricky might have been able to do that last year and yes I know he had to find his mother but he could have at least told me. I did have his child. Wow starvation makes me sound like a bitch. I noticed that people have started turning against me because I won't tell them that I'm John mum. They have no what's going on.

I was walking around our small but cosy, well as cosy as a 7 by 9 room is, confinement when I heard a thud. Crap I immediately thought, it reminded me so much of my miscarriage. Boy did I know Ricky was going to kill this fucker when I get out of here. I rushed to the place and I saw Madi just lying on the ground. Jack was leaning over her crying and saying

"Madi, Madi stay with me babes! Madi stay with me I love you stay with me."

"Jack, Jack what's wrong?" Grace asked genuinely worried about her friend

"Madi, Madi, Madi." Was all Jack could say before he burst into tears. Who knew he loved her that much, they were at each others neck all the time. When Lauren heard all this she ran over to her best friend and Jesse ran after Lauren. It was then that I heard a high pitched scream and knew it was Lauren.

"Noooooooooo!" she said in between sobs "She was too young" Jesse grabbed her into a hug but she pushed him away and ran straight to me. I was confused and I could tell that Jesse was hurt.

"She just needs me because we were all best friends she still cares about you so much. Don't take it personally." I mouthed to him and he seemed to understand because he just nodded his head.

We all started to cry when we realised that there was nothing that we could do. Madi was gone and I decided that I should pay my respects the only way that I knew how- through music. I was never the best singer that was Madi, but I knew that I had to do something so I just started to sing one of Madi's favourite songs. Even if she'd never be able to hear me I knew she was there.

_Spend all your time waiting_  
><em>For that second chance<em>  
><em>For a break that would make it okay<em>  
><em>There's always one reason<em>  
><em>To feel not good enough<em>  
><em>And it's hard at the end of the day<em>  
><em>I need some distraction<em>  
><em>Oh beautiful release<em>  
><em>Memory seeps from my veins<em>  
><em>Let me be empty<em>  
><em>And weightless and maybe<em>  
><em>I'll find some peace tonight<em>

_In the arms of an angel_  
><em>Fly away from here<em>  
><em>From this dark cold hotel room<em>  
><em>And the endlessness that you fear<em>  
><em>You are pulled from the wreckage<em>  
><em>Of your silent reverie<em>  
><em>You're in the arms of the angel<em>  
><em>May you find some comfort there<em>

_So tired of the straight line_  
><em>And everywhere you turn<em>  
><em>There's vultures and thieves at your back<em>  
><em>And the storm keeps on twisting<em>  
><em>You keep on building the lie<em>  
><em>That you make up for all that you lack<em>  
><em>It don't make no difference<em>  
><em>Escaping one last time<em>  
><em>It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh<em>  
><em>This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<em>

_In the arms of an angel_  
><em>Fly away from here<em>  
><em>From this dark cold hotel room<em>  
><em>And the endlessness that you fear<em>  
><em>You are pulled from the wreckage<em>  
><em>Of your silent reverie<em>  
><em>You're in the arms of the angel<em>  
><em>May you find some comfort there<em>  
><em>You're in the arms of the angel<em>  
><em>May you find some comfort here<em>

When I had finished everyone started to clap then we all cried again. I realised that this was just going to happen more and more. Some of us would die and some of us would go insane. When and who we just didn't know.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so a little more than filler but I just needed to get it moving just that little bit quicker because I felt that it was going very slow. The song by the way is Angels by Sarah McLachlan. I really like that song and we got to see a softer Jack. Awwwww. Did you guys see Monday's episode. Ahhhh. Finally I've been waiting four seasons for that proposal! I just have a bad feeling it's gonna end soon ): Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can but I don't know when exactly. Oh and don't forget to review because I feel like nobody likes the story and as far as I know you can review ****anonymously. **

**(:**


End file.
